


PARI PERDU ?

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-25
Updated: 1999-04-25
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Où il est question de contrôle de soir, de séduction, de pari et de victoire.Un Plot what plot. En français ? Du Q.





	PARI PERDU ?

PARI PERDU ?

Par Fausta88  


AVERTISSEMENT : Xena et Gabrielle appartiennent à MCA/Universal. Je ne fais que les emprunter. Cette histoire contient des scènes d'amour entre deux femmes. Si cela vous dérange, allez voir ailleurs ? Ecrite au bureau, elle n'est pas faite pour y être lue.

 

Gabrielle descendit de cheval. Elle avait passé toute la matinée juchée sur Argo et avec la chaleur, celle du soleil et celle qui l'avait envahie, elle avait bien besoin de plonger dans ce lac. 'Tout est de la faute de Xena', maugréa-t-elle. Depuis deux jours, elle était sur les charbons ardents. Elles étaient amantes depuis plusieurs lunes déjà, et leur passion ne s'éteignait pas. Deux jours auparavant, elles s'étaient presque fait surprendre dans une taverne par une serveuse qui leur apportait leur repas. Gabrielle en avait été mortifiée et Xena avec le manque de pudeur qui la caractérisait en avait simplement ri. Elle avait gentiment taquiné Gabrielle en lui rappelant que c'était elle qui avait pris l'initiative de leur jeu risqué.  
'Et voilà où on en est maintenant', soupira le barde. 'Pourquoi ai-je eu besoin de faire ce pari !' Elle avait affirmé à la Princesse Guerrière qu'elle savait très bien se contrôler et qu'elle ne faisait que répondre à ses caresses et à ses invites. Ce qui avait amené ce sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Le pari était en route et depuis deux jours, elles n'avaient pas fait l'amour, aucune des deux ne voulant faire le premier pas. Mais Xena s'arrangeait pour la frôler sans cesse, se coller à elle dans les mouvements de foule et ce matin, elle avait insisté pour que Gabrielle monte sur Argo derrière elle, pour aller plus vite. Comme si de la sentir blottie contre elle toute la nuit, son long corps épousant le sien, ses mains reposant sur son ventre, ne suffisait pas à la rendre à moitié folle de désir.  
Elles avaient décidé de faire une pause près d'un petit lac de montagne et de reprendre la route quand le soleil serait moins haut. Gabrielle sortit les provisions des sacoches de selle. Xena vint vers elle, l'air innocent et en saisissant son chakram accroché au pommeau, elle posa l'autre main sur l'épaule de son barde que le contact fit frémir.  
"Euh, Xena ? Tu t'occupes de nous installer le repas ? Je vais d'abord aller me rafraîchir. Toute cette poussière..."  
Sans attendre de réponse, elle se hâta vers la rive, dénoua d'une main preste les lacets de son bustier et sa ceinture. Sa jupe tomba d'elle-même. Elle prit à peine le temps de s'arrêter pour ôter ses bottes. Elle plongea dans l'eau glacée. Et laissa échapper un cri de surprise sous le choc. L'eau était véritablement glacée ! Elle attendit de reprendre son souffle avant de commencer à se laver. Un mouvement sur la rive attira son attention. Xena arrivait. Elle la vit déposer ses armes, retirer son armure. La guerrière lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et se retourna pour faire glisser sa robe de cuir, dévoilant des fesses appétissantes et un dos parfait. Elle s'étira. Les muscles semblaient courir sous sa peau tannée par le soleil. D'un mouvement lent, elle se retourna. Gabrielle avala de travers. 'Elle le fait exprès !!' L'eau ne lui semblait plus aussi glacée. Xena était nue devant elle. Elle s'avança vers l'eau et, telle une naïade, entra majestueusement dans le lac. Ses seins lourds se balançaient au rythme de ses hanches. Ses longues jambes se mouvaient vers elle, inexorablement. Gabrielle étouffa un gémissement. Son désir pour cette magnifique créature faisait trembler ses mains et son corps. La respiration courte, elle s'approcha de Xena malgré elle. Les yeux océan l'hypnotisèrent. Elle se vit tendre un bras vers l'épaule sculpturale. Le visage de Xena ne trahissait rien. Elle s'approcha et se colla à la guerrière. Leur seins entrèrent en contact. Sa peau brûlait maintenant. Xena ne bougeait toujours pas, ne faisait aucun mouvement. La frustration de l'Amazone était à son comble.  
"Au Tartare, ce pari, Xena !! Touche-moi, caresse-moi... Maintenant !"  
La guerrière resta stoïque. Elle se contenta de la fixer des yeux. Gabrielle se mordit les lèvres. Elle agrippa les bras de sa compagne et se les drapa autour de la taille. Toujours aucune réaction. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se recula et ses mains caressèrent les épaules de Xena. Elles glissèrent doucement le long du dos, traçant de la pointe des doigts les nervures des cicatrices. Elle savait que ces endroits-là étaient toujours très sensibles à ses caresses. Continuant leur route, ses mains se refermèrent sur les fesses charnues qu'elles massèrent voluptueusement. Le barde sourit de contentement en entendant la respiration de Xena changer de rythme. Elle porta ses main sur le devant, les posa sur les seins de la guerrière. Les pointes se durcirent immédiatement. Mais Xena s'obstinait à ne pas bouger.  
'Je vois ce qu'il me reste à faire. Elle ne va pas m'aider.'  
Maintenant que le jeu était en route, Gabrielle se sentait plus calme. Elle caressa et titilla la poitrine en face d'elle, jouant avec les tétons dressés. Elle approcha les lèvres du cou de Xena et traça de la pointe de la langue le creux de sa gorge. Elle sentit le pouls battre la chamade. 'Parfait, ça marche.' Elle fit glisser ses mains le long du ventre. Elles s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elles sentirent le buisson de poils soyeux. La toison flottait suivant le courant causé par les doigts du barde. Gabrielle fit une pause, s'amusa à passer à travers, puis après avoir regardé fièrement le visage de sa guerrière, elle glissa un doigt entre les cuisses chaudes. Xena ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, noyés de désir. Un éclair de chaleur traversa Gabrielle. Elle la caressa de longs mouvements fermes, évitant soigneusement le faisceau de nerfs brûlant. Ses doigts plongèrent dans la sève qui sourdait de son corps. Un gémissement leur échappa. Gabrielle se sentit elle-même fondre. Elle trouva le bourgeon de Xena avec son pouce. Son autre main rejoignit ses propres jambes. Elle se caressa brièvement. Elles étaient toutes les deux pantelantes. Xena n'avait manqué aucun des mouvements de Gabrielle, mais cependant, elle n'avait pas fait un geste. Gabrielle continua ses caresses, les deux mains occupées. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent suivant le rythme des hanches. Finalement, Xena souffla entre ses dents "Viens." avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur langues se touchèrent au moment où Gabrielle la pénétra d'une poussée profonde. Les mains de Xena la caressèrent puis, après quelques va-et-vient de l'Amazone, se crispèrent sur ses seins quand elle atteignit son apogée. La douleur exquise s'ajouta au plaisir de la jeune femme blonde. Le nom de Gabrielle fut gémit et aussitôt étouffé sous de voraces baisers. Celle-ci la prit dans ses bras, la soutint de son amour pendant qu'elle reprenait quelques forces.  
"Si vite..." murmura-t-elle.  
Xena releva la tête, à la fois coupable et fière d'elle.  
"Je n'en pouvais plus. Si tu n'avais pas craqué, je l'aurais fait..." Gabrielle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Il me semble que c'est à moi de terminer quelque chose." ajouta-t-elle en prenant son barde dans ses bras. Elle la souleva des eaux et l'emmena vers la rive. Leurs deux couvertures étaient déjà installées l'une contre l'autre. Gabrielle fit un signe dans leur direction. La guerrière répondit en haussant le sourcil. "Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais plus attendre... que j'allais prendre les choses en main..."  
En gloussant, elle installa Gabrielle sur la couche et la couvrit de son corps. Doucement, elle traça son chemin de baisers vers ses lèvres. Elles se perdirent dans les sensations. Mais le désir de la Reine des Amazones avait été dénié trop longtemps. Elle poussa la tête de Xena et, des yeux, l'implora. Le message fut aussitôt compris. La chevelure corbeau descendit, s'arrêtant à peine sur les seins maltraités. Les cuisses de son amante furent écartées avec tendresse et elle se noya dans les gouttes d'eau mêlées de senteurs affolantes de son sexe. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de corail et lécha ce qui en sortait. Gabrielle se tordait sous ses caresses précises. Elle darda la langue et entra, s'amusant à provoquer des cris de plaisir. Elle sentait les muscles du ventre se contracter et un flux renouvelé inonder sa langue. Elle remonta jusqu'au bouton de plaisir et le prenant dans le fourreau de sa langue, se mit à le sucer et à le lécher, ne s'interrompant que pour le mordiller. Gabrielle eut un spasme plus puissant que les autres. Xena poussa très fort pour l'accompagner dans son voyage lumineux. En quelques coups de langue, tout fut fini et elle remonta le corps épuisé qui l'accueillit dans ses bras.  
"Je t'aime, Xena."  
"Je t'aime, Gabrielle."  
Elles restèrent un long moment perdues dans la chaleur de leur étreinte. Puis, l'œil malicieux, Xena leva la tête et regarda sa compagne dans les yeux.  
"C'est moi qui ai gagné."  
"Et moi aussi." répondit l'Amazone en se blottissant encore plus fort contre elle.

Fin.  
Paris, 25 avril 1999.  
Tout commentaire est le bienvenu, pour peu qu'il soit de bon goût.  
Fausta88.


End file.
